


The day I said 'Okay'

by Smile_More



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Blood, Danger, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_More/pseuds/Smile_More
Summary: I was leaving my work place that night. I was scared, it was dark. He told me he'd walk me home. I never got there.
Kudos: 1





	The day I said 'Okay'

The day I said ‘okay’.

The fateful day that I made the most dire mistake of my life still haunts me as the day my life ended. The day I told him ‘okay’.

I bent my arms around my back and untied my apron, allowing the strings to fall to my sides before pulling it over my head. Turning the lights off as I went, I headed towards my locker. The clang of it swinging open was harsh against the total silence that fell over the closed cafe. I locked the door behind me before opening my phone, lifting it to my ear. I always did pretend to be on the phone when I was walking alone in the dark, it’s safer that way. A loud ding rang in my ear as a notification popped up, I continued my fake conversation as I opened my messages but was quickly silenced as I got absorbed in discussion.

It was Ricky Brown, a friend I’d met on twitter a couple months ago. He was always nice and I confided in him, even flirted a couple times. I felt safe in his company, especially on this night as the street lamps didn’t seem as bright as before and the roads seemed longer than this morning. ‘Can I walk you home? I want to be sure you get there safe.’ The text read. I responded carefully. I knew him. I trusted him. I even liked him. ‘Okay’ I responded and he told me to meet him round the back of the cinema.

I walked slowly, I thought it was stupid to even think bad of him; he was so great.

There he was, standing there waving like a buffoon. I laughed, immediately comfortable as I saw him as the nerdy but loveable dork I’d met online. I thought I was so silly to think otherwise. I practically jogged up to him and stood near him as he smiled. At the time, his smile was charming. It was welcoming and reassuring. But now, I look back on that smile and my stomach turns. I didn’t see the way his tongue hissed as he complimented me. I paid no attention to the way he held my waist a little too tight as we walked. As we walked the wrong direction. 

I stop in my tracks. “My house is this way.” I say, sounding blunt.

He looked surprised, I trusted him further. He apologised, I trusted him further. We made it to my house, I trusted him further.

I heard footsteps.

I screamed.

Everything went black.

I thought that it only happened in sketchy alleyways with piles of syringes and an overpowering stench of urine, not right outside my front door. I thought that it only happened to silly children following old men into vans. I was wrong.

Now, I sit in a dark, damp room. The piping smells like rotting carcasses. Maybe I’ll soon be adding to that stench. All I hear is silence and dripping and occasionally the footsteps that haunt my dreams, my days and my life.

Days and days pass and my body caves in on me. It slowly deteriorates a little bit more as he comes into my room a couple times a day. Until my body is no longer my own.

My body slowly gives up, for a while it was fighting with my logic. It kicked and slapped and struggled, but then it gave up. It just lies here, month after month.

Today I feel is the final day. My body can’t move for exhaustion and the floor is coated in it’s blood. A sick carpet that can never be taken up. I know it’s the last day when my eyelids gain ten pounds and my empty shell of a body has no fight left to lift them back up.

Lights flash, red and blue, through the bars on the window. Deafening sirens and shouting echo outside. I feel my body be picked up from the floor and eventually the weight is lifted from my eyelids and I see light again.

You may not be so lucky.


End file.
